


Around the Bend

by ejovvika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autofellatio, Crack, Derek Feels (but not in canon levels), First Time, Fluff, M/M, The Hales are Alive, Yoga, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejovvika/pseuds/ejovvika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В первый раз, когда Дерек видит нового инструктора по йоге, Стайлз показывает классу как делать позу “собака мордой вниз”. Дерек врезается в стену.<br/>И лучше ситуация не становится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Around the Bend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/875089) by [lupinus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinus/pseuds/lupinus), [uraneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraneia/pseuds/uraneia). 



> От переводчика: продираться через тернии к звездам помогает Lakimi

В первый раз, когда Дерек видит нового инструктора по йоге, Стайлз показывает классу как делать позу [“собака мордой вниз"](http://tip-top.su/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/yoga-poza-sobaki.jpg). Дерек врезается в стену.

И ситуация не улучшается.

Не то что бы Дерек никогда раньше не видел привлекательных парней, увлеченных йогой. Дерек работает в тренажерном зале, его постоянно окружают люди с невероятными телами (не такими невероятными как его, конечно же). Но Дерек физически не может отвести взгляд от шеи Стайлза, когда тот выполняет [уштрасану](http://s.hanuman.ru/files/imagecache/asana_block1/01__0.jpg). Это как смотреть порно вживую.

Дереку нужна помощь.

По возможности быстрая и без Лориных комментариев. Потому что Лора уже обратила внимание на эту, эм, проблему Дерека. Несколько раз. В том–то и сложность иметь в родственниках оборотней: от них не скроешь свое увлечение, и не важно насколько это неловко. Они обязательно поделятся своим мнением. Дереку только и остается радоваться, что Кора сейчас в колледже.  
И он решает, что очень, очень рад ее отсутствию в тот момент, когда Стайлз входит в тренерскую, а на лице Лоры появляется акулья улыбка.  
Дерек раньше обычного заканчивает свой перерыв.

К несчастью для Дерека, его мама наняла Эрику на замену Коре, а это значит, что у него нет ни шанса на выживание без ущерба для чувства собственного достоинства. Ему придется убедить Эрику сделать ему одолжение. Эрика, может, и человек, но она настоящий телепат (ну или мега–сплетница), что тоже катастрофично.

–  Я помою за тебя твою машину, если ты на эту неделю поменяешься со мной сменами, –  умоляет Дерек.

Эрика устраивает целое шоу, разглядывая свои ногти в поисках малейших изъянов (смешно, честное слово, ногти ведь даже не накрашены), и спрашивает равнодушно:

–  Зачем?

–  Затем, что я хочу взять утреннюю смену.

Эрика склоняет голову, словно раздумывая:

–  Ты ведь ненавидишь утреннюю смену. Последний раз, когда я поставила тебя на утро, ты потом рычал неделю и в качестве моральной компенсации заставил меня покупать тебе убийственные шоколадные кексы.  
Да, это правда: ненавидит, рычал, покупала. Кексы оказались бесподобными. Эрика потом целую неделю ныла, что теперь Дерек должен весить килограмм сто сорок.

–  Эрика –  жалобно скулит он.

Она лопает свой пузырь из жвачки:

–  Наверняка на это есть совершенно невероятно, ужасно неловкая причина. Так что расскажи мне, и, возможно, я соглашусь.

Твою мать. Она слишком жестока. Дерек поднимает взгляд к потолку и уже готов взвыть. А стоит ли оно таких жертв?

–  Дерек, у моего предложения есть срок годности. Время идет.

Черт бы побрал все это.

–  Я предполагаю, что вскоре меня уволят за сексуальные домогательства на рабочем месте.

Эрика встречает гробовым молчанием раскрытие маленькой постыдной тайны Дерека. Дерек на секунду зажмуривается, берет себя в руки, открывает глаза и видит:

Эрика ухмыляется, как сам Сатана.

–  Так и знала! Ты хочешь завалить нового преподавателя йоги!

–  Блин, Эрика, а ты можешь говорить еще громче? –  Дерек воровато оглядывается, но они одни в ее танцевальном зале.

–  Конечно, могу, –  вредно говорит Эрика и вдыхает поглубже, словно собирается завопить.

–  Ну, так ты будешь помогать мне или нет? – одергивает ее Дерек, потому что это не лучшая сейчас идея.

–  Мне думается, ты не смог бы вести мой утренний класс зумбы, даже если я с тобой поменяюсь, –  говорит она. Потом она окидывает его хищным оценивающим взглядом и добавляет: – Хотя я не отказалась бы посмотреть.

–  Так научи меня, –  умоляет ее Дерек. Вот же он попал. –  Даже маленькие старенькие леди делают это. Тут не может быть ничего сложного. Эрика, пожалуйста.

Эрика улыбается. Весьма зубасто.

–  Ну, –  говорит она, –  раз уж ты так трогательно просишь.

*  
Стайлз любит свою новую работу. Дни напролет учить йоге в фитнес–клубе Хейлов и получать за это приличные деньги – лучшая работа, какая только была в его жизни. Ему уже пришлось уйти из нескольких хреновых мест, потому что многие фитнес– клубы были плохо оснащены или предлагали низкую зарплату. Стайл как–то раз вел два класса в тренажерке, где ему платили по 15 баксов в час. К счастью, «Хейл Джим» платил за количество записавшихся на занятия.  
Кроме того, в «Хейл Джим» было на что полюбоваться. Серьезно, у Хейлов их сверхъестественная привлекательность прописана где–то на генетическом уровне. Даже миссис Хейл все еще горячая штучка, хотя она старше, чем папа Стайлза. И хотя Стайлз пребывал в полнейшим восторге от новой работы, с Дереком существовали небольшие проблемы.

Стайлз его не понимает.

Если честно, он подозревает, что никто не понимает Дерека. Во всех смыслах слова, потому что, несмотря на объективный факт, что Дерек горячее солнца, у него не было отношений тех пор, как Стайлз начал работать тут. Стайлз в курсе, потому что спросил у Эрики, а Эрика знает все и обо всех.

И, очевидно, никто не проявлял желания прибрать Дерека к рукам, что тоже изумляет Стайлза до крайности.

Даже если забыть про внешнее отсутствие интереса к сексу, факт остается фактом: Дерек крайне угрюм и молчалив. Стайлз практически уверен, что Дерек его ненавидит. Иначе зачем так на него пялиться? В действительности же они никогда друг с другом толком не говорили, так что доподлинно Стайлз не знает причины такого недружелюбия.

Но вот прямо сейчас он совсем не может это обдумывать. Прямо сейчас он способен только на одну мысль в отношении Дерека: что?

Потому что Дерек… Дерек… ну ок, Стайлз таращится на то, как Эрика учит Дерека танцевать [Зумбу](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3PdkM3ZSE4#t=63).

И неважно, что зумба, вообще–то, – вотчина Эрики. Мозг бастует против мысли о Дереке Хейле, который танцует зумбу. Когда Стайлз проходит мимо танцевального класса, Эрика показывает Дереку, как надо двигать руками и ногами, выполняя боковой шаг. У Дерека… несправедливо хорошо получается. Ему легко удается повторять за Эрикой.

А потом, чтобы не облегчать Стайлзу жизнь, Эрика учит Дерека круговому шагу, где тому надо вращать бедрами. У Стайлза коротит мозг. К счастью, ни Эрика, ни Дерек не замечают, что Стайлз наблюдает за ними, потому что оба слишком заняты, следя за движением бедер Дерека в зеркале: Дерек сосредоточенно, а Эрика –  с очевидным удовольствием. И Стайлз не может ее винить в этом, потому что и сам фантазирует на тему применения в обычной жизни таких движений.

А затем Эрика подтверждает, что она злой гений. Она заставляет Дерека вскинуть руки в воздух и просто… вращаться вокруг своей оси, изгибаясь всем телом. Дерек сосредоточенно хмурится, пытаясь повторить ее движения.  
Все, у Стайлза кончилось терпение. Он обязан найти ответы. Вот как только эрекция спадет достаточно, чтобы не палить его так откровенно. Дурацкие штаны для йоги.

Он натыкается на Талию в тренерской; расписание на следующий месяц лежит прямо перед ней.

–  Стайлз! А я как раз тебя искала. Как думаешь, справишься с еще одним классом йоги? Начинающие. Желающих записалось больше, чем мы ожидали.

Стайлз широко улыбается:

–  Да, конечно! –  он предпочитает учить более продвинутые классы, но ему нужны ученики, которые к ним хотя бы готовы. –  Ммм, знаешь, наверное, это прозвучит странно, но… Эрика что, уходит?

Опустив маркер, Талия хмурится:

–  Она ничего не упоминала. Она сказала тебе что–то?

Стайлз качает головой:

–  Да нет. Но тогда почему она учит зумбе Дерека? Мне кажется, это немного – офигенно горячо – странно.

Судя по выражению лица Талии, она не покупается на «странно».

–  Может, Дерек решил заняться чем–то другим?

–  Может быть, –  уступает Стайлз, но Талия его не убедила.

–  Или, –  в комнату вплывает Лора. Какая же она грациозная, зараза! –  Дерек решил заняться решением своей припекающей проблемы с нынешним расписанием, –  она улыбается Стайлзу, но в демонстрации зубов нет ни капли дружелюбия

–  Кстати о расписании. Судя по всему, новый класс йоги, начинающие, будет стоять первым по утрам! –  Лора чересчур жизнерадостно произносит эту новость. Да кто, черт побери, будет рад работе ни свет, ни заря? Очевидно, только тот, кому не придется ее работать, ведь для Лоры не имеет значения, как составят расписание: она приходит на ресепшн только после обеда. Нет, это Айзек – бедная несчастная душа, которая вынуждена работать там каждое утро. Хотя этот чудик утверждает, что любит вставать по утрам, ну да ладно. Стайлз полон подозрений насчет ежедневных тренировок Айзека и Скотта в шесть утра, но он и слова не скажет, потому что Скотт и Айзек помогли ему получить эту работу.

–  Ладно, –  говорит Стайлз. У него через двадцать минут начинается следующее занятие, надо подготовить зал. – Ладно, мне там нужно идти, так что… –  он неопределенно машет рукой и выметается. Лора и ее мама сегодня очень странные. Все Хейлы сегодня очень странные. Наверное, дело в полнолунии или в чем–то таком.

Помимо всего остального, работа помогает Стайлзу сосредотачиваться. К тому времени, как в класс, один за другим, начинают заходить ученики, Стайлз уже выкинул Дерека из головы. Учитывая эпичную, длиною в жизнь битву Стайлза с СДВГ, он реально достоин медали за заслуги. Его концентрация не ослабевает ни на секунду… до того момента, когда он поднимает взгляд на середине исполнения «мостика» и видит Дерека, который пялится на него через окно класса.  
Теоретически предполагается, что с внутренней стороны окно тонировано. Студенты не должны видеть происходящее снаружи, чтобы не отвлекаться. Но Стайлз–то находится впереди всех, на полу, где угол отражения нивелирует свойства зеркала, так что ему открывается отличный обзор. Дерек слегка потный после своих занятий зумбы, отчего его футболка прилипает к телу еще более соблазнительно, чем обычно. Глаза у него темные. И на этот раз он не хмурится.

Стайлз прерывисто вдыхает, когда Дерек облизывает губы. Ох.

Есть несколько поз, которые Стайлз практически никогда не делает на занятиях. [Халасана ](http://s.hanuman.ru/files/imagecache/asana_block1/01_7_0.JPG)– одна из них. Ему совершенно не хочется ставить весь свой класс в известность о том, что он может отсосать сам себе. Но если Дерек ведет себя, как козел, будучи не в силах справиться с мыслью, что хочет отхватить кусочек Стайлза? О, в эту игру можно играть вдвоем.

Стайлз оглядывается и видит, что его класс еще не готов, так что он решает продолжить разогреваться. Лежа на спине, он поднимает ноги вверх, затем отрывает от пола бедра и, наконец, позволяет ногам упасть за голову так, что теперь он кончиками пальцев дотрагивается до коврика. Стайлз несколько раз глубоко вздыхает и раздумывает, стоит ли сгибать колени, чтобы они касались пола по обе стороны от его головы. Но, в конечном счете, решает так не делать, потому что это, безусловно, породит в головах его учеников идею об аутофелляции.

Стайлз еще раз несколько раз глубоко вздыхает, полностью прорабатывая позу, и осторожно выглядывает из–за своих ног, шпионя заДереком. Дерек же, широко распахнув глаза, пялится на него несколько секунд, показавшихся вечностью, а потом внезапно идет красными пятнами, резко поворачивается на каблуках и, громко топая, сбегает.

Пф, Стайлз уже не в том возрасте, чтобы разбираться с чьим–то гомофобным гейским кризисом. Он еще в колледже устал сталкиваться с парнями, которые хотели, чтобы Стайлз отсосал им, но не звали на свиданье. Неужели Дерек все еще на том этапе развития, когда дергают за косички и обзываются, потому что не могут совладать со своим влечением?

Если Дерек хочет вести себя, как мудак, потому что не может справиться с вожделением, которое испытывает к молодому и здоровому телу Стайлза, готовому познать радость плотских утех, то это его проблемы. У Стайлза есть проблемы поинтереснее. Например, как выйти из халасаны и научить йоге всех тех чудесных людей, которые в настоящий момент уставились на него изумленно, завистливо и слегка похотливо.

 

*  
Работать в тренажерке Хейлов по–прежнему здорово, даже несмотря на угрюмость Дерека и «прекрасные утренние часы» Стайлза. Самое странное, что одним из плюсов стала возможность тусить с Айзеком, он оказался офигенным, и пускай он мечтает трахнуть Скотта, который –  Стайлз любит Скотта, серьезно, но у Айзека ужасный вкус. В Скотте нет ни капли голубизны.

Но он хотя бы не гомофоб.

–  Тьфу, –  с отвращением говорит Стайлз одним прекрасным утром после особенно резкого обмена мнениями с Дереком. Стайлз озлобленно смотрит на Айзека:

–  А почему он не ведет себя так с тобой?

Айзек моргает:

–  Ты имеешь в виду, почему мы с Дереком не флиртуем друг с другом на работе, замаскировав предварительные ласки под жутковатый стеб? Может, потому что мы не хотим друг друга трахнуть, дубина?

Стайлз раскрывает рот и чувствует, как жар поднимается у него по загривку.

–  Да я не… ладно, я бы не отказался от «злого» секса с ним. Но я имею в виду, ты очень привлекательный, у тебя кудряшки, как у ангелочка, и скулы, которыми я запросто мог бы побриться. Так почему Дерек не злится на тебя за свой невольный гейский стояк?

То ли Айзек тупой, то ли Стайлз только что сказал какую–то чушь, но Айзек продолжает непонимающе пялиться на него. Потом говорит:

–  Во–первых, я не во вкусе Дерека. А во–вторых, Дерек би, чувак.

Погодите–ка, что?

–  Дерек би? То есть, он открытый и практикующий бисексуал?

Айзек специально кивает медленно, словно опасается, что до Стайлза не дойдет, если он будет двигаться слишком быстро.

Стайлз бы оскорбился, не сделай он, по всей видимости, эпическую ошибку, приняв Дерека за гомофоба.

–  Но, постой, если у него не приключился вдруг кризис самоидентификации, то почему же он меня ненавидит?

Ну, серьезно. Стайлз не привык к тому, что его настолько не любят. Ну, еще есть Джексон, но Джексон –  аномалия. Все любят Стайлза, потому что он классный. И ведь Дерек только со Стайлзом ведет себя так недружелюбно, а с остальными он, как правило, очень мил. Парень, черт побери, просто лапочка, когда дело касается семьи, несмотря на ворчание в сторону Лоры и ее демонической сущности. Стайлз даже не станет вспоминать тот раз, когда он зашел в тренерскую и обнаружил там Дерека, болтавшего по телефону с младшей сестрой, потому что если он все–таки вспомнит, то начнет думать про расслабленное лицо Дерека и то, как он обнажил свою сущность, податливую и сладкую, как зефирка. Разговаривая с Корой, Дерек натурально выглядел как одна большая конфета.

Кхм. Не стоит так много думать о подобных вещах. А еще у Стайлза появилось непреодолимое желание срочно закусить чем–нибудь. Чем–нибудь сладким.

–  Хм, –  говорит Айзек, и ладно, Стайлз все–таки решается задать вопрос:

–  Ну, может, у Дерека есть какие–то проблемы?

Стайлз не ждет, что услышит что–нибудь новенькое. Всякий, кто видел Дерека и знает о его целибате, может сделать некоторые предположения. Не говоря уже про его способ справляться с сексуальным желанием –  относиться с презрением к объекту вышеупомянутого желания. Стайлз прекрасно знает о проблемах Дерека.

–  Нет, не знаешь, –  возражает Айзек, –  потому что я сомневаюсь, что Лора или Талия рассказали тебе про Кейт, а она ушла до того, как Эрика начала здесь работать.

–  Кейт?

–  Угу. Они с Дереком встречались, и там все закончилось не очень хорошо. Кейт… –  Айзек опускает взгляд, все его лицо источает печаль. Совершенно очевидно, Айзек не в восторге от этих воспоминаний. –  Она оказалась мерзкой манипуляторшей. Она имела привычку –  впрочем, неважно, какую Кейт имела привычку, просто она оказалась нездоровой.

Что? Очевидно же, что важно, какая привычка у нее была. И настолько же очевидно, что Айзек не собирается ничего рассказывать, так что Стайлз решает не задавать лишних вопросов и не расспрашивать о деталях.

–   Но Дерек порвал с ней, — Айзек поднимет взгляд, делая ударение на слове «порвал», словно желая, чтобы Стайлз оценил всю серьезность этого поступка.

Информация принята к сведению. Стайлз вздыхает поглубже и задает единственный вопрос, на который действительно надеется получить ответ:

–  Так он с ней порвал? Должно быть, получилось неловко, ведь она работала тут и все такое.

Айзек пожимает плечами:

–  Не совсем. Потому что ее уволили и арестовали за попытку поджога тренажерного зала на следующий день после того, как они расстались.

Стайлз тупо глядит на него. Ну супер, блин. Он помнит, что папа говорил о Кейт Арджент и ее попытке поджога, но он понятия не имел, что это связано с Дереком. И все это время он считал Дерека козлом, а он... У Стайлза в животе все неприятно переворачивается. Оказывается, это Стайлз тут настоящий мудак.

Вот дерьмо.


	2. 2

Во вторник утром Дерек открывает дверь в кабинет и находит на своем столе коробку с кексами. На коробке записка, где только «Прости! :(», подписи нет, но в комнате пахнет Стайлзом.

Весь день Дерек проводит, размышляя о том, полагается ли ему сказать спасибо или кексы дарились анонимно? Но в чем смысл извинений, если ты не подписываешься?

В среду, когда он входит в тренажерку, Стайлз просто говорит «Доброе утро, Дерек», и улыбается так, словно ничего больше не имеет в виду.

У Дерека слегка пересыхает горло, а с лицом происходит что–то неестественное. Кажется, это улыбка. Дерек себя не видит.

–  Утро, –  скрипит он.

Видимо, его голос не в состоянии звучать дружелюбно в это время суток. Вполне вероятно, он не звучит дружелюбно ни в какое время суток.

На кончике языка вертится вопрос насчет кексов… У Дерека нет ни малейшего представления о том, что Стайлз мог такого натворить, раз ему потребовалось извинение в две тысячи калорий, но тут Маккол выходит из душа, бочком пододвигается к Айзеку и… Дерек не может снова смотреть на этот ужас. Он встречается глазами со Стайлзом и вздрагивает.

–  Ну, что ж, –  очень громко говорит Стайлз, –  нам пора в зал. Айзек, Скотт, увидимся позже, –  он хватает Дерека за запястье и практически тащит в тренерскую.

Дерек закрывает за ними дверь и прислоняется к ней, слишком поздно осознавая, что, по факту, заблокировал выход, но это и не важно – Стайлз не пытается сбежать.

–  Почему мы каждое утро вынуждены смотреть одно и то же?  –  Дерек задает риторический вопрос потолку. –  В чем мы провинились? Я расстроен.

Стайлз вздыхает и соглашается:

–  У Айзека проблемы либо со вкусом, либо с удачей. Но моя симпатия к нему увеличивается каждый раз, как появляется Скотт. Я даже не предполагал, что Скотт способен так флиртовать, причем неосознанно. Серьезно.

Дерек фыркает. Стайлз прав. Дерек абсолютно уверен, что Скотт понятия не имеет о влюбленности Айзека. И так же абсолютно уверен, что Скотт не специально дефилирует полуголым с целью пофлиртовать с Айзеком.  Все же довольно печально, насколько хорошо Скотту удается соблазнять, не прикладывая ни малейшего усилия.

–  Ну… а как у тебя дела с классом зумбы? –  спрашивает Стайлз. Вопрос звучит так, словно Стайлз старается заполнить тишину.

Дерек пожимает плечами.

–  Сегодня мой последний урок. Эрика и я поменялись сменами на пару недель. Изначально предполагалось, что это будет только одна неделя, но…

Он не стал упомнить, что пожалел о сделке, как только выяснил, что его утренние смены не позволяют избежать общества Стайлза. Вот только Эрика обнаружила, что дневные смены ей больше по душе, потому что великолепный, мускулистый Бойд доставляет почту каждый день ровно в 12 часов.

Сейчас Дерек страдает из–за бессмысленных ранних подъемов, а Эрика наслаждается приятными глазу вещами. К счастью, Бойд не так рассеян, как Скотт, поэтому сразу заметил интерес Эрики и пригласил ее пообедать еще несколько дней назад. Когда Дерек пришел умолять Эрику поменяться утренними сменами обратно, она была в хорошем настроении и согласилась.

–  Я вернусь к своему обычному расписанию со следующей недели.

–  О, супер, –  часто–часто кивает Стайлз, дергая головой, как паркинсонист. Это нелепо, но отнюдь не нехарактерно для Стайлза. К несчастью для Дерека, Стайлз умеет выглядеть безумно сексуально и нелепо одновременно.

Но, все–таки, есть в этом что–то странное. Не глупый вид Стайлза, это–то естественно. Нервозность –  вот что необычно. Дерек не слепой, не глухой и совсем не идиот; он понимает, что Стайлза влечет к нему. Но сейчас впервые он делает что–то подобное, а не только пахнет заинтересованностью.

–  Слушай, –  говорит Стайлз после минуты молчания, и Дерек запоздало понимает, что все еще мешает проходу, –  я хотел извиниться. Лично, а не… ну ты понял. Трусливо подкинуть кексики.

Дерек моргает:

–  Трусливо?

Стайлз слегка краснеет, потом усмехается, и морщинки разбегаются у него от уголков глаз.

 –  Ага, знаешь, кексики ведь не закричат в ужасе, когда ты погрузишь зубы в их нежную плоть.

Господи, Стайлзу ни в коем случае нельзя говорить перевозбужденному оборотню про нежную плоть. Дерек прочищает горло:

–  Так извинения за…?  

И вот теперь Стайлз краснеет полностью. Румянец у него расползается от скул до ключиц. Может, и ниже, но это максимум, который воротник футболки позволяет увидеть Дереку . Черт, как же ему хочется прижаться ртом к этой коже.

–  У меня вроде как сложилось неправильное мнение о тебе, и я вел себя, как гондон.

Дерек хмурится. Так тот агрессивный флирт – это Стайлз в роли гондона? Дерек мог бы дать ему пару уроков.

–  Так вот, –  продолжает Стайлз, пожимая плечами. –  Извини.

Любопытно.

–  Извинения приняты, –  говорит Дерек, когда понимает, что уже слишком долго молчит.

Стайлз ему улыбается с явным облегчением:

–  Круто. Чувак, я реально рад, что мы это прояснили.

Повисает неловкое молчание.

–  Мне надо идти, у меня сейчас занятие, –  говорит Стайлз, приподнимая уголок своего дурацкого рта.

Твою мать, думает Дерек, когда Стайлз, наконец, уходит. Этот парень хочет его убить.

*

Следующая неделя приносит еще больше утренних занятий и великое разочарование, потому что Дерек больше не ведет зумбу. Стайлз взял в привычку прятаться за дверью зала и шпионить за Дереком во время занятия. Дерек, определенно, стоил шпионажа, учитывая его бедра, которые не лгут[*](http://www.clipyou.ru/text/31631/), и Стайлз, определенно, на себе прочувствовал весь смысл песни, и ему реально пора прекратить цитировать Шакиру. У него теперь всегда будет вставать на эту песню, что уже само по себе плохо.

К счастью, у Стайлза весь день занятия, следовательно, у него по–прежнему есть возможность глазеть на Дерека, и это хорошо, потому что на Дерека приятно глазеть.

Но одновременно это не очень хорошо, потому что Дерек, когда вращает и качает бедрами, удручающе ритмичен, а еще он может поднять больше, чем весит сам. Стайлз железно уверен, что вчера Дерек, качая руки, поднимал вес самого Стайлза и даже не вспотел. Наблюдение за тренировками Дерека ранит даже сильнее, чем его умение танцевать. Потому что Стайлз всегда высоко ценил мужчин, способных выдерживать ритм, мужчин, которые могут поднять его и прижать к стене… Ммм.

Стайлз трясет головой, изгоняя прочь будоражащие картинки, и напоминает себе, что он, вообще–то, на работе, так что его член, словно пристыженный послушный мальчик, должен вернуться в подполье.

Ухмылка Айзека намекает, что Стайлз не вышел победителем из этого сражения.

–  Знаешь, –  ворчит на него Стайлз, –  не всем дано весь день прятать свой стояк под столом.

И немедленно чувствует себя сволочью, потому что щенячья мордаха Айзека может дать фору щенячьей мордахе Скотта, и все заканчивается тем, что Стайлз крепко обнимает Айзека, который милостиво принимает его извинения, хотя после размышлений о щенячьей мордахе Скотта игривый настрой как рукой сняло.

– Извини, –  вздыхает Стайлз, –  я в последнее время слишком много болтаю.

Айзек безнадежно пожимает плечами, отчего Стайлзу хочется несколько раз приложить Скотта головой об стену. Айзек такого не заслужил.

–  Ладно, все в порядке, я переживу. Хорошая идея с кексами, кстати,  –  говорит он, –  так кто рассказал тебе, что Дерек сладкоежка?

–  Лора, –  Стайлзу все еще не верится, что это не закончилось трагедией. Лора производит впечатление человека, который получает удовольствие от саботажа чужих отношений. Особенно, когда в эти отношения вовлечен ее брат.

Айзек вскидывает бровь.

–  Храбро.

Стайлз фыркает.

–  Да ладно, это скорее противоположность храбрости. Такие трусливые «Извини, я думал, ты козел–гомофоб, который ненавидит меня за то, что я заставил тебя возжелать» D[*](https://www.facebook.com/Dcupcakesworld)– кексиси.

В другом углу зала что–то громко лязгает. Стайлз оглядывается и видит, что у Дерека возникли какие–то проблемы с тренажерами. Стайлз облизывает губы и поворачивается обратно к Айзеку, стараясь не отвлекаться.

  – Пару дней назад я вроде как спалил его. Он пялился на меня, когда я разминался перед занятием. Создалось ощущение, что он хочет вколотить меня прямо в коврик для йоги, а затем зверски растерзать и спрятать тело.

И снова грохот. У этого тренажера реально какие–то неисправности.

Айзек ухмыляется.

–  Я имел в виду, Лора дала храбрый совет.

–  О.

–  Хотя я был бы не прочь еще послушать об этом шпионаже, –  замечает Айзек с озорным огоньком в глазах. Стайлз не понимает, что он имеет в виду. И не уверен, что хочет понимать.

Однако он немного задолжал Айзеку из–за своего недавнего приступа говнистости, так что он просто пожимает плечами и поясняет:

–  Да нечего рассказывать. Хотя теперь понятно, почему Дерек до этого частенько пялился на меня во время урока.

Опять что–то лязгает, и Дерек резко выходит из зала. Видимо, он решил махнуть рукой на сломанный тренажер. Когда Стайлз поворачивается обратно к Айзеку, тот улыбается так широко, что у него вот–вот лицо пополам треснет.

–  Стайлз, ты не прекращаешь радовать всех нас своим присутствием здесь, –  говорит он.

Стайлз, может, и не понимает, почему Айзек внезапно стал так мил, однако он всегда придерживается мудрых правил насчет зубов дареных коней и их разглядывания. Ладно, ладно, это все вранье. Стайлз всегда все разглядывает. Но сейчас он, даже не заморачиваясь, принимает такой сомнительный комплимент, потому что отвлекся на воспоминание о том, как угрюмая задница Дерека свалила в тренерскую.  

 

*

У Дерека вскипело лицо, когда он услышал слова Стайлза про то, как Дерек его разглядывал во время йоги. Не удивительно, на самом деле, что Стайлз его заметил; именно поэтому Дерек и сбежал от него. Удивительно, что Стайлз подумал, будто Дерек гомофоб. И еще его реально встревожили фантазии Стайлз о сексе с убийством. Реально встревожили.

Айзек, сволочь, откровенно, хоть и молча, смеется над ним. Он смотрит на Дерека и словно говорит взглядом «Серьезно, Дерек? Ты такой неудачник». Ладно, может Дерек и додумал последнюю часть, но Айзеку, определенно, очень весело.

Хотя нет, Лоре веселее всех. Она работает в одной из комнат на другой стороне тренажерки, но находится от Стайлза и Айзека не дальше, чем Дерек. Лора хохочет до икоты.

Очень громко. Наверное, у нее даже живот заболел. Ей придется остановиться, чтобы отдышаться. Или же нет, и тогда она упадет в обморок от кислородного голодания. Дереку только остается надеяться на такой исход.

Дерек пытается игнорировать их всех, но Стайлз продолжает болтать, и в итоге Дерек просто сдается. Он тупо… не в состоянии. Так что он сбегает и прячется в тренерской, благодаря вселенную за то, что в этот момент не работал с клиентом. Дерек не выдержал бы еще большего публичного унижения.

И то, что Стайлз, очевидно, даже не подозревает о его дурацкой влюбленности, Дерека ничуть не утешает. В конце концов, при нем Стайлз старается вести себя дружелюбно, хоть Дерек прекрасно обошелся бы без обсуждения своей персоны там, где, как Стайлз полагает, он его не услышит.  

Потому что теперь Лора знает, что Стайлз знает. И Айзек тоже в курсе. Теперь только вопрос времени, когда Эрика все выяснит, а когда выяснит Эрика, то Дереку останется только прикрепить информационный бюллетень на доску объявлений. И скоро мама начнет смотреть на него с тем жалостливым выражением лица, с каким все на него глядели еще месяцы после Кейт…

До Дерека не сразу доходит, что он забился в угол комнаты, прижав руки к лицу. Пульс колотится в ушах, а дыхание частит.

Учитывая весь тот шум, который он производит, неудивительно, что он не слышит, как открывается дверь. Но знакомый запах Лоры накрывает его с головой, и Дерек отстраненно замечает, что она отодвигает стул с дороги и садится с ним рядом на полу, слегка соприкасаясь плечами.

–  Я заперла дверь, –  Лора пытается завязать разговор, но в ее голосе не слышно ни капли жалости, даже когда она касается запястья Дерека, отводя его руки от лица и прогоняя панику. –  Это Айзек виноват, так что придется ему подождать со своим буррито.

Дерек сглатывает и продолжает смотреть в пол.

–  Эти штуки мерзкие. На вкус, как химикаты.

Лора согласно угукает, но по-прежнему не уходит.

–  Ты думаешь, раз он человек, то не в состоянии почувствовать правильный вкус?

–  Возможно,  –  Дерек сжимает, разжимает кулак и осторожно освобождает запястье из ее пальцев. –  Спасибо,  –  неловко благодарит он.

Лора склоняет голову набок.

–  Не за что, братишка. Мне не следовало рассказывать ему про твою любовь к сладкому?

–  Если бы ты не рассказала, – бурчит Дерек, – то я бы остался лишь с банальной влюбленностью в инструктора по йоге. Так я хоть кексы получил.

–  Отличные кексы, –  соглашается Лора, –  которые ты заныкал и даже не поделился, хотя ведь это я помогла тебе получить их.

Дерек бросает на нее косой взгляд.

–  Никто не делится кексам из Фростед Тип. Никто.

Лора одобрительно мурлычет:

–  Плюс положения в том, что ты, может, и выглядишь жалко, но я не думаю, что ты один такой. Довольно легко влюбиться в тренера.

Дерек совершенно точно уверен, что Стайлз не влюблен. Уверен, что Стайлзу нравится внешность Дерек, но у большинства людей ровно такое же мнение. Еще они считают, что его внутреннее содержание не соответствует внешнему виду. О нем за спиной многое говорили. Но обычно все сводится к тому, что он неразвитый, неполноценный в социальном плане, тяжелый в общении или слишком угрюмый. Или все сразу.

–  Не надо, –  говорит он Лоре, и, что удивительно, она не продолжает. Однако она сидит с ним на полу еще минут десять и ни разу не поднимает тему Стайлза.

 

*

В клубе творятся странные дела. Ну и немного грустные, потому что Дерек внезапно исчезает. Стайлз знает, что Дерек на работе, потому что время от времени замечает, как тот занимается с клиентом, но не может застать его наедине ни в зале, ни в тренерской. Даже в душевой на него не наталкивается. Дерека нигде не найти.

Или это Стайлзу его нигде не найти. Ни у кого другого, кажется, не возникает проблемы с обнаружением неуловимого [Ворчуна](https://www.google.ru/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiIss_Owq7RAhVCfiwKHeLjDzAQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.sports.ru%2Ftribuna%2Fblogs%2Faceonsecondserve%2F485885.html&psig=AFQjCNGbAaENzrw8JyS2vYH87VmsuooCdw&ust=1483826491171570).

Вот же дерьмо.

Стайлз разыскивает Дерека бОльшую часть недели, но вот однажды, в четверг вечером, Лора ловит его на полпути к  раздевалке.

–  Это срочно, тебе придется подождать с душем, –  говорит она твердо.

Стайлзу не вывернуться из ее хватки, даже если постараться, так что он расслабляется и разрешает ей тащить себя вниз, в холл.

–  Ну, окей…  

Лора заталкивает его в кабинет управляющего и с пугающей решительностью захлопывает за собой дверь.

–  Эм,  –  говорит Стайлз. Дерек, подпирающий дальнюю стену, выглядит крайне несчастно. Талия обхватила голову руками. Даже Эрика выглядит мрачной.

–  Что происходит?

–  Айзек… –  говорит Лора.

Уф, значит, Стайлза не собираются увольнять. С другой стороны, теперь он начнет паниковать по другому поводу.

–  С ним все хорошо?

–  Нет, –  без обиняков говорит Эрика.  –  Лора подслушала, как он и Скотт сегодня утром разговаривали.

Интересно, как это ей удалось? Стайлз пребывал в абсолютной уверенности, что Лоры не было в зоне видимости, когда он утром закончил занятие и заметил Айзека со Скоттом, которые что-то обсуждали на рецепции. Ну да неважно.

–  Твою мать, –  тут до него доходит. –  Только не говорите, что он рассказал Айзеку про...

–  Эллисон Арджент, –  заканчивает за него Талия.

Ох. Ох, не удивительно, что у Дерека такое лицо. Стайлз с силой трет глаза.

–  Скотт, ты порой такой козел, –  он поднимает взгляд. –  Скотт и Эллисон то сходятся, то расходятся еще со времен старшей школы. Скотт убежден, что она –  его вторая половинка. Но на самом деле вместе они просто отвратительны. Серьезно, надо бы издать закон, запрещающий эту парочку: слишком много улыбок и ямочек на щеках для двоих,  –  он моргает. –  Только не говорите мне, что она приходила, –  Стайлз железно уверен - искреннее чувство стыда удержало бы Эллисон от одной только идеи посещения фитнес-клуба, который ее тетя пыталась сжечь дотла. Но Скотт умеет убеждать.

–  Нет, –  говорит Талия, –  к счастью. Но Айзек весь день бродил тут такой...

–  Как в воду опущенный, –  добавляет Лора.

Дерек кривится.

Стайлз вздыхает.

–  Вы хотите, чтобы я поговорил со Скоттом? Обычно я не вмешиваюсь, если он невнимателен, но тут уж совсем жестоко получается. Но если он узнает, то пойдет и сломает себе что-нибудь.

Талия с большим облегчением расслабляется.

–  Ты поговоришь, правда? Мне кажется, если бы у него было немного пространства…

Стайлз кивает:

–  Да, я смогу убедить Скотта перейти на вечерние тренировки, –  и усмехается невесело, –  заодно помолюсь Богу, чтобы он не пришел и не стал извиняться перед Айзеком, –  как он уже не раз делал.  

–  Если бы только мы могли поднять Айзеку настроение,  –  говорит Эрика мрачно.

Лора и Стайлз согласно кивают.

И вдруг Стайлзу приходит в голову та самая идея.

–  Кстати, –  говорит он, –  а кто-нибудь когда-нибудь бывал в Джунглях? Это вниз по Пайнвуд.

Любопытно, что Лора и Эрика тут же хором кивают, а вот Дерек остается неподвижным ровно до тех пор, пока Лора совсем не с сестринской нежностью толкает его локтем.

–  Это как раз то, что нужно Айзеку, –  убежденно говорит Стайлз.

Остальные переглядываются, и Эрика уточняет с сомнением:

–  Ты уверен?...

Стайлз склоняет голову набок.

–  Ты была там хоть раз за последние полгода?

Никто из них туда не ходил. Ну, что ж, это все объясняет.

–  Поверь мне, Айзек мечтает пойти куда-нибудь потанцевать и выпить все коктейли, которые ему намешает Дэнни.

–  Дэнни? –  Лора заинтригована.

–  Мой бывший. Ну, на самом деле, мы дружим еще со старшей школы, но на первом курсе колледжа встречались около трех месяцев. Просто помните об этом, когда познакомитесь с ним.

–  Твой оптимизм очарователен, –  говорит Талия.

Стайлз отмахивается.

–  Вы поймете. Кроме того, Дэнни уже вечность жалуется на свою тренажерку. Он переключится, –  Стайлз не упомянул, что уже предлагал Дэнни раньше, но Дэнни только пожимал плечами. Видимо, слишком много работы.

Но у Стайлза такое чувство, что Айзек и его скулы переубедят Дэнни.

–  Он работает каждый четверг в ночь, – продолжает Стайлз, –  так что если хотите, можем сегодня вытащить Айзека прогуляться.

Лора и Эрика переглядываются.

–  У меня свидание  Бойдом, –  Эрика, извиняясь, пожимает печами, –  Мы идем на новых «Мстителей». Уже купили билеты и все такое.

Стайлз крайне далек от идеи становиться между женщиной и ее супергеройским кино.

Лора тоже качает головой.

–   Я не могу… я заканчиваю только вечером.

Талия смотрит на Дерека. Дерек смотрит в потолок.

Стайлзу крайне некомфортно осознавать это безмолвие.

В итоге Талия решает простимулировать сына:

–  Дерек?

Дерек вздыхает и встречается взглядом со Стайлзом.

–  Зайти за тобой в десять?

 

*

Застигнутый врасплох Стайлз, тихо паникуя, весь вечер проводит в суматошных сборах. Черт побери, как ему себя контролировать, если Дерек заявится к нему в дом в клубном прикиде, а потом в таком виде пойдет трястись на танцполе, всю ночь? Когда раздается звонок в дверь, Стайлз засовывает в задний карман пачку налички, влезает в туфли и уже наполовину выходит из квартиры, но тут вдруг наталкивается на Айзека.  

Стайлз напоминает себе, что Дерек не в курсе насчет Скотта, который живет вместе с ним, и это вовсе не изощренный способ поиздеваться над Айзеком. Кроме того, самому ему не придется испытать потрясения от вида Дерека в полном клубном боекомплекте: все происходит медленно и поэтапно. Кожаная жилетка. Тесная футболка. Еще более тесные джинсы.

Господи, спаси и сохрани.

А дальше все идет точно по плану. Они приходят в клуб, Айзек очарователен и попадает под пристальное внимание половины посетителей, Дерек сексуально хмур и востребован у второй половины, Стайлз тащит их в бар и предлагает начать с Волосатых Кокосов (фирменный коктейль Джунглей). Дэнни раздевает Айзека глазами очень галантно, в отличие от присутствующих. Всех присутствующих.

Еще Дэнни делает Айзеку бесплатный шот, когда Стайлз невзначай упоминает, что они пришли веселить Айзека. Дополнительным бонусом к шоту за счет заведения идет сверкающая улыбка с ямочками. Если уж Дэнни не сможет за одну ночь заставить Айзека забыть о Скотте, то никто не сможет.

 

*

Дерек ненавидит всё и всех.

Он ненавидит то, с какой легкостью его мать и Лора заставили его пойти в клуб со Стайлзом и Айзеком. И его не волнует, что тому способствовали смягчающие обстоятельства, ведь в итоге все это слишком похоже на предложение “подержать свечку”. Только вот Стайлз этого не знает, что делает ситуацию еще более невыносимой.

Дерек ненавидит то, как на Стайлзе сидят его дурацкие джинсы. После почти двух месяцев лицезрения этой задницы в штанах для йоги у Дерека должен был выработаться иммунитет, но нет. Футболка у Стайлза такая облегающая, что Дерек видит его соски. Они, мать их, задорно торчат. И Стайлз продолжает заказывать коктейли с непристойными названиями. Дерек прожил бы долгую, прекрасную жизнь, не слыша, как Стайлз просит сделать ему “[Отсос](http://style.news.am/rus/news/3936/kokteiyl-blow-job.html)”.

Кроме того, Айзек по-прежнему в печали.

Стайлз заливает в себя еще один коктейль, оборачивается к танцполу и кидает на Дерека взгляд через плечо.

–  Тут становится тесновато для троих, –  предлагает он с небрежной улыбкой.

Дерек глядит на них, а потом возвращается к бару, где бывший Стайлза солнечно улыбается ничего не подозревающему клиенту. Стайлз в жизни не проявит интереса к Дереку, если такие парни – его любимый типаж.

 –  Думаю, я посижу тут, –  говорит Дерек.

Он убеждает себя, что ему привиделось разочарование, мелькнувшее на лице Стайлза.

–  Ну и зря,  –  легко говорит тот.  – Давай, Айзек, зададим им жару.

И если развалившийся на барной стойке Дерек не отрывает от них двоих взгляда, что ж. Они все равно слишком заняты и не заметят.

–  Ты, должно быть, Дерек, –  раздается голос позади него.

Дерек оглядывается через плечо. Дэнни.

–  Стайлз мне о тебе рассказывал, –  поясняет тот, сверкая ямочками на щеках.

Интересно.

–  Серьезно?

Дэнни кивает, тянется к пластиковому стаканчику и держит его под краном.

–  Он очень переживал из-за того, что плохо думал о тебе. За полночи заговорил меня до смерти,  –  он бросает взгляд на Дерека. – Хорошо, что ты решил дать ему второй шанс.

Что, простите?

Дерек сглатывает.

–  Я тоже.

Тем временем на танцполе Айзек бросил Стайлза, предпочтя ему… Матерь божья, Дереку хотелось бы верить, что это не близнецы. Ну, ладно, Айзеку, кажется, все нравится.

Стайлзу же не настолько повезло. Дерек наблюдает, как Стайлз пытается отделаться от мужика в возрасте, который стремится засунуть руки в карманы его джинсов. Может, Стайлз слишком тонко намекает, или это мужик просто пьян и не воспринимает отказов. Но когда он делает так в третий раз, Дерек решает, что все, хватит. Он отталкивается от бара и хищно крадется между извивающихся тел, пока не добирается до Стайлза.

Он, не отрываясь, смотрит на мужика, протягивает руку, дергает к себе Стайлза, который оборачивается с огромными от изумления глазами, и прижимает его к своей груди. Вполне вероятно, Дерек в этот момент сверкает горящими голубыми глазами и слегка обнажает клыки. Он по опыту знает, что люди склонны валить все на плохое освещение или свое опьянение.

Под рукой Дерека живот Стайлза дрожит от смеха.

–  Мне показалось, или этому парню поплохело от одного только твоего сердитого взгляда?

Он откидывает голову Дереку на плечо и широко улыбается.

–  Спасибо за спасение, Ворчун. Передумал насчет танцев?

Дерек пожимает плечами. Он старается не заморачиваться насчет того, что Стайлз назвал его Ворчуном, а его это даже не покоробило.

–  Ты выглядел так, словно тебя надо было спасать.

–  Ммм, возможно. Хотя я мог бы разобраться с ним сам. Я лишь пытался быть вежливым.

Дерек что-то невнятно бурчит. Он, может, и профан во многих социальных реверансах, но не настолько идиот, чтобы спорить с мужчиной по поводу его способности защитить собственную честь.

–  Так почему ты не танцуешь? – Стайлз несколько раз ведет бедрами, и Дерек едва удерживается, чтобы не выпустить когти, хотя пальцы уже сводит. – Я ведь знаю, ты умеешь.

Дерек умеет танцевать, но это совсем не означает, что он любит танцевать. Дерек пару секунд обдумывает вариант именно такого ответа, но в итоге ограничивается “Потому что”.

–  Спасибо за развернутый ответ, –  усмехается Стайлз. И, слегка покачиваясь, прижимается задницей к его паху.

Святые небеса. Дерек, может, иногда и тупит, но сейчас абсолютно уверен: это верный индикатор того, что Дэнни ничуть не ошибался насчет Стайлза.

Незнакомая, неприятно громкая песня сменяется кое-чем знакомым до зубовного скрежета. Дерек слышал эту музыку очень часто за те две недели, пока вел Зумбу.

–  Оооо, Шакира! Твоя тема, да?

Стайлз спиной прислоняется к Дереку и прижимает его ладонь к своему животу. Другую руку он небрежно закидывает Дереку на плечо, обнимая за шею.

–  Давай, танцуй, Зумба-парень.

О да, Дэнни еще как не ошибался насчет Стайлза. Дереку определенно стоит поблагодарить его. Позже. Много позже.

Ну а сейчас он склоняется над плечом Стайлза и забывает свою антитанцевальную политику.

Точнее, он забывает обо всем, кроме Стайлза: того, как он двигается перед Дереком, как пахнет потом и возбуждением, как ускоряется его пульс под музыкальными битами.

Дерек ладонями скользит вниз по животу Стайлза до пояса джинсов, а потом заползают под него, и Дерек готов поклясться, что понятия не имеет, кто из них сделал первое движение.

Он лишь знает, как у Стайлза на мгновение сбивается дыхание, как гулко он сглатывает и как скрипят под пальцами жесткие волоски. А потом Стайлз откидывает голову Дереку на плечо и шепотом спрашивает:

–  Да?

Ухмылка Стайлза демонстрирует, что эрекция Дерека оценена по достоинству.

–  Ты знаешь, –  уверенно говорит он, наклоняясь к уху Стайлза чуть ближе, чем необходимо.

–  Мммм, –  соглашается Стайлз. Не сбавляя темпа, он поворачивается в руках Дерека так, что они оказываются лицом к лицу. Глаза у него горят.

–  Да ты не особо и скрывался, –  чтобы добавить иронии или чтобы устроить Дереку короткое замыкание в мозгу, он крепко прижимает их друг к другу в районе паха.  –  Кроме того, я наблюдал.

Ох. Охххх. Да.

–  Ох, –  Дерек тупит, в чем целиком и полностью виноват Стайлз, потому что их члены все еще крепко прижаты друг к другу.

–  Да, –  шепчет Стайлз и тянется ближе. Дереку очень хочется его поцеловать, но стоит ему только сократить расстояние между ними, как он замечает, к своему большому неудовольствию, что Айзек старается избавиться от близнецов, которых такое положение дел совсем не радует.

Дерек оборачивается и видит, что Айзек смотрит на них глазами печальными, как у побитой собаки. Похоже, его радость за них борется с какими-то более мелочными эмоциями.

– Что случилось?

Дерек поворачивается обратно к Стайлзу.

–  Мы сегодня здесь с Айзеком. Нам надо…

–  Да, точно. Но, ммм…

–  Да. Но позже, ладно?

Стайлз кивает.

–  Позже, –  он шало ухмыляется. – Полноценное свидание?

–  Определенно, –  Дерек оттаскивает себя от Стайлза, чтобы пойти найти Айзека и притащить его в бар. Когда Дерек оглядывает танцпол в следующий раз, то понимает, что Дэнни уже взял ситуацию в свои руки. Может, Стайлз был и прав.


	3. 3

–  Я был прав! –  Стайлз счастлив и пьян, когда они с Дереком отъезжают от дома Айзека. Дерек решил доставить Айзека первым, потому что тот абсолютно ужрат и жил ближе. Стайлз же, видимо, оказался слишком пьян, чтобы заметить, что на самом деле Айзек пришёл в себя чересчур быстро для человека, который влил в себя нескольких дюжин шотов.

–  «Джунгли» – это ровно то, в чем Айзек нуждался. И Дэнни! Ты видел, как Дэнни на него смотрел? Я точно знал, что ему захочется кусочек... Это стопроцентное попадание в его типаж.

–  Он не очень-то похож на тебя, –  подчеркивает Дерек.

Стайлз трясет головой.

–  Не, он похож на меня. Высокий, бледный и очаровательно дерзкий. Вот только он привлекательнее и приятнее меня. Потому-то с Дэнни ничего и не вышло: я для него недостаточно хорош. Дэнни слишком милый.

Дерек сухо сглатывает

–  А я?

–  Хмурый и нелюдимый. Это нормально, я люблю таких бук. И мужественных. Мужественность –  это хорошо. К тому же ты не более милый, чем я. Милые люди не хотят со мной встречаться. Я не милый.

Дерек вздыхает.

–  Ну, я бы поспорил. К тому же, ты пьяный.

–  Хммм, –  согласно мычит Стайлз и елозит на сиденье. Что он… Матерь Божья.

–  Тк веселее, –  говорит Стайлз и расстегивает ремень. –  От алкоголя и танцев я становлюсь немного…

Дерек, оглушенный запахом, стискивает зубы. Здесь, в машине, все это намного сильнее, чем в клубе, намного интимней и неизбежней.

–  … похотливым, –  заканчивает Стайлз. Что-то в его голосе меняется, словно он нашел тему, на которой ему гораздо проще сфокусироваться.  

–  Стайлз, –  просит Дерек беспомощно и вцепляется в руль так, что белеют костяшки пальцев. Они лишь в трех кварталах от дома Стайлза. Неужели он настолько отчаялся, что не может потерпеть и пяти минут? –  Надень штаны.

–  Ммм, пожалуй, нет.

Дерек с усилием сосредотачивается на дороге, потому что если он не сосредоточится, то даже его сверхъестественные рефлексы их не спасут. Он слышит, как двигается рука Стайлза, чувствует, как намокает у Стайлза белье. Он разве что не вытащил член из штанов, но, возможно, это лишь вопрос времени.

–  Итак, что произойдет дальше, –  говорит Дереку Стайлз, когда они пролетают на красный свет. –  Ты подбросишь меня до дома. Возможно, поцелуешь на ночь. Но ты не будешь меня трахать.

Когда Дерек рискует искоса взглянуть на него, Стайлз наблюдает за ним, слегка приоткрыв рот. Дерек сглатывает.

–  Ты пьяный, –  повторяет он.

Стайлз кивает.

–  Да, а ты их тех, кто скорее отрубит себе руку, чем воспользуется ситуацией. Мне это в тебе нравится.

Дерек замечает, как рука Стайлза двигается в свете фонарей, которые они проезжают, и снова старается сосредоточиться на дороге.

–  Так что вместо этого ты проводишь меня до двери, а потом я заберусь в кровать и буду дрочить до кровавых мозолей, представляя твой член у себя во рту.

Дерек когтями пропарывает дырки в обивке руля. Прочищает горло.

–  А что потом? –  и все равно голос скрипит, как несмазанная дверь.

–  А потом, завтра, ты пригласишь меня на свидание. В семь. Отведешь меня в какой-нибудь шикарный ресторан, напоишь и накормишь меня, –  тут у Стайлза сбивается дыхание, –  или, знаешь, мы могли бы просто зайти ко мне.

Дерек, вполне возможно, давит на тормоза слишком резко, когда останавливается у дома Стайлза.

–  Приехали, –  хрипит он. Потом он выходит из машины и помогает выбраться Стайлзу.

–  Ох. Дерек, а ты проводишь меня до двери?

–  Ты на ногах не держишься. Я не уверен, что ты себе голову не разобьешь по пути.

–  Ты такой милый! – лепечет Стайлз, когда с трудом выбирается из машины и встает на свои нетвердые ноги. Застегивая ремень, он почти виснет на плече Дерека.

Дерек очень старается не думать об этом и тянет его крыльцу.

–  Ключи?

Вместо того чтобы поискать ключи, Стайлз тянется к звонку. В их маленьком коттедже раздаются проклятия, потом слышится топот, и, наконец, замок щелкает изнутри, и дверь рывком открывает...

–  Скотт! Спасибо за помощь!

Скотт окидывает их взглядом, и складка между его нахмуренных бровей разглаживается.

–  Ага. Так вот почему ты не в состоянии открыть собственную дверь.

–  Я в говно! Ого, да ты без рубашки. Значит ли это, что Эллисон где-то здесь? Эй, Эллисон! –  Стайлз, спотыкаясь, вваливается в дом, и Дерек неохотно выпускает его из своих рук. К счастью, у Скотта отличные рефлексы.

–  Он в твоём полном распоряжении, –  у Дерек пересохло горло. –   Убедись, что у него окажется вода под рукой. Он сегодня много выпил.

–  Сегодня же четверг,  –  удивляется Скотт.

Дерек пожимает плечами.

–  Ну знаешь. Четверг –  это новая пятница. Кроме того, это была скорая пмщь! –  объясняет Стайлз откуда-то из-за плеча Скотта. –  Скорая клубная помощь для Айзека. Ему нужно было как можно скорее познакомиться с Дэнни.

У Скотта брови взлетают до линии роста волос.

–  Ты сегодня познакомил Айзека с Дэнни?

–  Скотт?  –  девушка, вероятнее всего –  Эллисон –  выходит из спальни, одетая в одну  только мужскую рубашку, волосы растрепаны. Она до обидного красивая, очень славная и улыбается,, когда глядит на болтающего Стайлза, отчего у глаз появляются милые морщинки, но Дерек все равно напрягается.  

–  О, привет, –  она с улыбкой поворачивается к Дереку.

Дерек не отвечает ей.

Но тут Стайлз, благослови господь его пьяную душу, каким-то образом понимает его состояние и совершенно непрозрачно намекает:

–   Ну, Дерек, спокойной ночи! Увидимся завтра! –   и машет на прощание. И захлопывает дверь.

Дерек закатывает глаза и возвращается к машине. Он слишком устал, чтобы еще и этой фигней заморачиваться.

 

*

В пятницу утром Стайлз не жалеет ни о чем. Ладно, может быть он и жалеет, что выпил слишком много, чтобы рассчитывать на секс с Дереком, совершенно добровольный и восхитительно агрессивный, но, судя по всему, у него есть все шансы.

Еще он жалеет, что ему по-прежнему надо проводить утренние занятия, потому что спал он, кажется, всего часа четыре. Похоже, сегодняшнее утро станет Утром Тройного Эспрессо.

Но все отлично, потому что кто рано встает, тот еще может предотвратить трагедию.

–  Эй, Скотт, –  говорит Стайлз, входя на кухню, –  я хочу попросить тебя кое-что сделать, а ты должен просто сделать это и никогда не спрашивать, зачем ты это сделал.

Скотт хмурится.

–  Ты что, еще не протрезвел?

–  Нет. Неважно, заткнись, мы говорим не обо мне.

Закатив глаза, Скотт поворачивается к кофемашине.

–  Почему я не могу узнать причину?

Стайлз вздыхает и хватает миску, чтобы насыпать туда мюсли.

–  Помнишь ту историю про Дженну Картер? Когда я говорил тебе, что ты не хочешь знать подробности, но ты все равно заставил меня все рассказать.

–  Кхм, да, –  Стайлз по резко вздрогнувшим плечам Скотта видит, что тот согласен. Супер.

–  Короче, возвращайся в кровать, Скотт. Потрахайся с Эллисон –  ленивый утренний секс особенно хорош –  и двигай на работу к обеду.

Господи боже, хмурые брови вернулись.

–  Но если я сделаю так, как ты советуешь, то я не поговорю с...

–  Так, это все, что я хотел сказать, –  перебивает его Стайлз.  –  Ох, ты только посмотри на часы! Я уже опаздываю. Видимо, придется заканчивать завтрак в душе.

Итак, он позорно сбегает. И кто его обвинит?

Стайлз не знает насколько хорошо до Скотта дошло. Но когда двадцать минут спустя Стайлз уходит из дома, дверь в спальню Скотта закрыта, а его беговые кроссовки стоят в коридоре у входной двери.

*

У Стайлза нет дневных занятий в пятницу, а это означает, что он уходит из клуба еще до прихода Дерека. Но успевает застать Дэнни, который приходит с намерением купить абонемент.

Свободное время днем  –  это хорошо. Хотя бы потому, что у Стайлза есть несколько часов на подготовку. Ладно, возможно, для Стайлза полностью свободный день перед свиданием вечером –  не самая лучшая идея, поскольку ему не удается вздремнуть, как следовало поступить. Вместо этого он в какой-то момент осознает, что печет банановый хлеб. И печеньки. И брауни.  

В итоге он стоит на кухне посреди бардака, внимательно смотрит на еду и пытается понять, что вообще с ним случилось. На часах начало седьмого.

Правильно. Время принять душ. Обычно Стайлз может помыться за минуту, если ему очень надо, но сегодня он хочет быть экстра-чистым. Он не хочет ни в коем случае отбить желание у Дерека.

К сожалению, свободное время означает, что когда раздается звонок в дверь, у Стайлза еще крошки от брауни на руках.

Стайлз бросается открывать.

–  Привет! Скотт сейчас в клубе, но он может придти попозже, если я скажу ему переночевать сегодня у Эллисон. Хочешь зайти?

Дерек моргает.

–  То есть, мы не идем ужинать?

–  Нет, я решил, мы остаемся здесь.

–  Хм, –  у Дерека от улыбки дергаются губы, и Стайлз облизывает собственные, потому что, черт побери, у Дерека лицо становится почти богоподобным, когда он улыбается.  

У Стайлза большие проблемы.

–  Тогда тебе надо сказать Скотту, чтобы он остался у Эллисон, –  решительно заявляет Дерек, и, окей, ладно, Стайлз ничего не имеет против, абсолютно. Кому нужны цветы и признания? Стайлз еще ни разу в жизни не строчил смс-ку с такой скоростью.  

Наконец, он заканчивает и кидает телефон на диван.

–  Итак…

Вот и все, что он успевает произнести, потому что Дерек целует его, грубо, грязно и совершенно, трахает его рот своим невероятно вкусным языком. От щетины Дерека у Стайлза горят губы и кожа, и это настолько потрясающе, что он вынужден впиваться пальцами Дереку в плечи, чтобы удержать себя в вертикальном положении.

Дерек же не теряет времени даром: он подхватывает Стайлза под бедра, закидывает на себя и, слава небесам, начинает пятиться прямо в спальню Стайлза, словно у него вживлен своеобразный секс-GPS.

Что, несомненно, оказалось бы крайне полезно еще в массе случаев.

Но у Стайлза нет времени думать об этом, потому что Дерек прикусывает его нижнюю губу, и все связные мысль вылетают у Стайлза из головы. Дверь за ними захлопывается, Дерек роняет Стайлза прямо на середину кровати и, опустившись на четвереньки, ползет –  крадется –  к нему. О да, Стайлз готов поиграть. Дерек –  альфа-хищник. Стайлз –  готовая абсолютно на все, сгорающая от желания жертва. Он совсем не против, чтобы его съели.

Кажется, для Дерека это становится последней каплей. Он рывком разводит Стайлзу ноги –  спасибо йоге –  сдергивает через голову его футболку и впивается губами в основание шеи Стайлза. Горячо, важно, время от времени что-то царапает, и Стайлз проглатывает бесстыдно похотливый стон, цепляясь за хенли Дерека.  Стайлзу жизненно необходимо прямо сейчас потрогать Дерека. Уже очень давно – жизненно необходимо.

–  Господи, Дерек, да раздевайся же,  –  Стайлз задыхается от перевозбуждения, но сам даже не пытается помочь, потому что его руки вдруг решили, что для них наивысшее блаженство –  держать Дерека за волосы, прижимая лицом к шее Стайлза.

Дерек что-то рычит ему в ключицу. Стайлза это совершенно беспричинно возбуждает.

–  О мой бог, почему мы не сделали это еще месяц назад?

Дерек лишь снова рычит.

И вдруг он внезапно отстраняется. Стайлз протестующе стонет, но моментально прощает Дерека, когда тот одним движением срывает с себя рубашку и штаны Стайлза следом за ней.

Неравноценный обмен, думает Стайлзу, но в глубине души он совсем не против, потому что прессу Дерека место в музее.

–  Твою мать, какой же ты офигенный, –  стонет Дерек и приникает ртом к его животу. И Стайлз одобряет такй поворот, но все равно не понятно, что такого привлекательного Дерек нашел в его блядской дорожке.

Очень много, судя по всему. Дерек языком и зубами медленно изучает живот Стайлза. А когда Стайлз тянется прижать голову Дерека и невнятно бормочет:

–  Дерек, пожалуйста, ну давай... Мой член, –  Дерек хватает Стайлза за руки и прижимает их Стайлзу к груди.  Стайлз скулит и сдается. Дерек побеждает во всех номинациях премии “Самый горячий парень года”.

Стайлз, наверное, что-то из этого произносит вслух, но Дерек только что коснулся зубами внутренней стороны бедра, так что это все его вина.

–  Черт, твою мать, ты собираешься оставить засос? –  Стайлз задыхается и извивается, тщетно пытаясь заставить Дерека наконец-то коснуться его члена, господи боже мой.

–  Земля вызывает Дерека? Потому что...  –  Стайлз резко затыкается, потому что Дерек большим пальцем через боксеры нажимает на его дырку.

–  Хннн. Что я там говорил? Неважно, просто забудь и снимай уже штаны.

Дерек трется своей щетиной о внутреннюю сторону другого бедра Стайлза.

–  А волшебное слово?

–  Блядь! –  Стайлз сжимает кулаки. У него еще ни разу в жизни не стояло так крепко, разве что его члену уделяли особенно пристальное внимание.

–  И как тебе удалось… –  Дерек сжимает в горсти его яйца, и у Стайлза закатываются глаза. –  О господи, что ж ты так дразнишься, –  стонет он, –  Охуенно.  

Дерек смеется, дыханием щекоча кожу, и хватает боксеры Стайлза. И потом –  Стайлз понятия не имеет, его трусы, кажется, самовозгораются, потому что Дерек не стягивает их, но Стайлз внезапно совершенно голый.

Дерек по части секса маг и волшебник, не иначе.

–  Так вот, насчет того момента, где ты голый, –  Стайлз не оставляет своих попыток, рот уже пересох. Сознание сузилось до Дерека, который водит носом по его паху и смотрит Стайлзу прямо в глаза. –  Я бы с удовольствием помог тебе, но я немного...  –  он дергается, стараясь выбраться из захвата Дерека. Да уж, эти руки явно знают, что делают, как и их владелец,  –  …не в той позе, –  он сглатывает, –  Ты должен разрешить мне потрогать тебя. Обещаю, буду нежным.

–  Все больше и больше причин не отпускать тебя, –  раскатисто урчит Дерек.

Стайлз вздрагивает.

–  Что?

–  Ты угрожаешь быть нежным, –  глаза у Дерека почти черные, и от взгляда, которым он окидывает Стайлза, у того возникают самые бесстыдные фантазии.

–  Я лишь внимательно отношусь к твоим потребностям! Мне не обязательно быть нежным, просто дай мне потрогать тебя! Я могу помочь тебе со штанами, –  Стайлз поднимает свою ногу и пихает ногу Дерека.

Дерек вздрагивает, как Стайлз только что и...свобода! Стайлз кладет освобожденные руки на ремень Дерека.

–  Не то что бы я отказывался от демонстрации силы или, ну, ты понимаешь, игр с фиксацией, но, бога ради, я очень хочу, наконец, увидеть твой член.

Где-то в районе его ключиц Дерек давится смешком и не препятствует решительным действиям Стайлза по стягиванию штанов и трусов Дерека к середине бедра. Стайлз смотрит вниз и невразумительно мычит, потому что, черт побери, ему жизненно необходимо почувствовать это, потрогать и получить это в себя сию же секунду. В задницу или в рот –  неважно, он не привередливый.

Когда он обхватывает всю это богатство, Дерек рычит и тянется к Стайлзу, чтобы поцеловать его голодно и властно. Внезапно он наваливается на Стайлза, их члены прижимаются друг к другу, и Дерек начинает двигаться. Стайлз вздрагивает и закидывает ногу ему на бедро, прижимая поближе.

Спустя несколько секунд, которые он потратил, приходя в себя и вновь обретая дар речи, Стайлз судорожно выдыхает в те сантиметры, которые разделают их рты:

–  Ты ведь помнишь, что я как [Гамби](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B1%D0%B8)? Очень гибкий.

Дерек запускает руку в волосы Стайлза, бережно поддерживая его затылок.

–  Я знаю. Я видел, как ты сложился пополам. И с тех пор ни о чем другом думать не могу.

Дерек знает, как приласкать мужскую самооценку.

–  Думаю… Думаю, нам надо это сделать. Ты ведь наверняка хочешь попробовать много интересных поз, –  Стайлз отчаянно пытается шутить, но шутки выходят плоскими, потому что он перевозбужден до предела.

Дерек, фыркая, горячо выдыхает ему в шею.

–  Позже, –  решает он.  –  Если я сейчас трахну тебя так, как мне хочется, то ты будешь весь в синяках.

–  Я бы...ммммм, –  Стайлз выгибается дугой, когда Дерек обхватывает рукой их обоих, –  я бы пережил такое обращение. Так что имей в виду. Запиши меня на добровольный взаимный обмен сексуальными синяками.

Очевидно, Дерек принимает его слова за разрешение оставить огромный засос на шее Стайлза, прямо над яремной веной. На секунду Стайлз обмякает бессильно –  вот же отстой. Но потом собирает мозги в кучу и содрогается в крепкой хватке Дерека, пятками впиваясь ему под ягодицами, а пальцами –  в плечи.

Дерек лижет его горло и с силой засасывает мочку уха Стайлза, отчего его член в руке Дерека сочится смазкой.

–  Что еще? –  спрашивает он и большим пальцем вкруговую трет головку члена Стайлза.  

–  Что? Твою мать, просто не останавливайся.

Пальцы поджимаются, и Стайлз только через пару секунд понимает, что Дерек уже минимум дважды повторил свой вопрос.

–  Что еще? –  спрашивает тот и лижет Стайлза в подбородок, скользит языком ему в рот и отстраняется достаточно далеко, господи боже, достаточно далеко, чтобы можно было увидеть руки Дерека.

–  Что еще ты любишь?

–  Блин, тебе список составить? –  Стайлз дышит часто и тяжело. Дерек слишком далеко, а Стайлзу жизненно необходимо коснуться его, но руками он не дотягивается. Поэтому он с комфортом устраивает свою лодыжку на плече Дерека. Такой непрозрачный намек.

Дерек подается вперед, отчего Стайлз чувствует, как напрягаются мышцы, и оставляет влажный поцелуй на внутренней стороне его колена.

–  И почему меня не удивляет, что у тебя есть список?

–  У всех есть список, –  с трудом выговаривает Стайлз. Ему не хватает воздуха. –  Говоришь, не хочешь видеть, как я отсасываю себе, пока ты меня трахаешь? Потому что я уже несколько лет до смерти хочу поставить галочку напротив этого пункта.

Дерек изумленно распахивает глаза, рычит и… содрогается в оргазме. Хмм. Видимо, такая мысль не приходила ему в голову. Надо ли Стайлзу посочувствовать Дереку, что он не додумался до аутофеллации?

Стайлз, успокаивая задыхающегося Дерека, гладит его по плечам.

–  Твою мать, ты просто... –  невнятно шепчет Дерек и снова целует Стайлза. А потом начинает быстро дрочить ему, чтобы поскорее довести до оргазма и его.

–  Дерек, Дерек, я хочу...ох, ебать, да, точно, ебать! Трахни меня, пожалуйста, пообещай, что трахнешь меня. Сегодня, желательно сегодня, –  словно в бреду бормочет Стайлз. Он же в миллиметре от оргазма!

Дерек хватает руку, которой Стайлз попытался вцепиться ему в волосы, и прижимает ее к кровати. От такой ненавязчивой демонстрации силы мозг Стайлза утекает в канаву.

–  Да ебаный в рот! — почти кричит он и кончает так сильно, что забрызгивает их обоих.

Стайлз на некоторое время выпадает из реальности, а когда в нее возвращается, то обнаруживает, что Дерек, оказывается, агрессивный любитель посторазменных обнимашек.

–  Кххх, –  вот и все, что Стайлз в состоянии произнести, но зато он владеет пальцами настолько, что может погладить Дерека по голове. В ответ Дерек утыкается носом ему в шею.

–  Что ж, ммм, было неплохо. Десять из десяти. Два пальца вверх. Намылить, смыть, повторить.  

–  Ты несешь какую-то чушь, –  замечает Дерек, и хотя голос у него ласковый, однако же.

–  Ты несешь какую-то чушь, –  ворчит Стайлз. Он немного меняет позу, чтобы ноги не занемели, и… Твою мать, а это что?

–  Ты что же… Господи, у тебя снова стоит? Опять?  

Дерек каменеет, словно Стайлз завел разговор о чем-то крайне неловком. О чем, как? Кто смущается эрекции? Ладно, допустим, несвоевременная эрекция –  это плохо, но эрекция во время секса –  совсем наоборот. Разве что...

–  Ты что, принял виагру перед тем, как пришел сюда? Ты на наркоте?

–  Нет, –  тон Дерека больше подошел бы раздраженному пятнадцатилетнему подростку, нежели чем распутному богу секса. Это одновременно и веселит, и сбивает с толку.

–  Просто спросил, –  замечает Стайлз, –  потому что ты очень странно отреагировал, когда я сказал “привет” мистеру Счастливчику.  

–  Мистер… Стайлз, не надо давать прозвище моему члену.

–  Что? Почему нет? Это же великолепно и дает мне повод для радости! Особенно в будущем. Много-много поводов, — Стайлз не справляется с соблазном и наклоняется, ласково поглаживая предмет разговора, который и правда снова крепко стоит, и Стайлз еще раз возносит искреннюю благодарность выносливости Дерека.

–  У тебя так все время?

Дерек неловко ерзает. А потом тихо и неуверенно выдыхает Стайлзу куда-то в шею:

–  Да.

–  Ладно. А почему ты думаешь, что мне бы это не понравилось?  –  потому что Дерека откровенно смущает столь короткий рефрактационный период, и, судя по интонации, он уже морально готовится к отказу. Да с кем, черт побери, он трахался раньше?

Он слышит, как Дерек сглатывает, а потом кладет руку на живот Стайлза, гладит, не обращая внимания на то, что размазывает сперму. Точнее, совершенно осознанно ее размазывает и, судя по всему, наслаждается этим.  

–  Можно я?... –   он колеблется, липкими пальцами касаясь бедра Стайлза.

Стайлз, должно быть, в прошлой жизни совершил много хороших поступков, потому что в нынешней он еще не успел сделать ничего настолько достойного.

–  Давай, –  слабо говорит он, –  я тебя сейчас догоню.


	4. 4

Пару секунд Дерек способен лишь таращиться на Стайлза. Еще никогда он не оказывался в постели с человеком, который принимал бы его, кхм, особенности с такой легкостью. Но потом Дерек берет под узду свое разошедшееся воображение и сосредотачивается на том, что у него в руках. И в следующее мгновение Стайлз оказывается кверху задницей, причем его лицо вжато в подушку.  
–  Ну, это никогда не устареет, – приглушенно комментирует Стайлз.  
Дерек кусает его куда-то в бедро и зализывает укус.  
–  Где у тебя смазка?  
Только ответить Стайлз не успевает. Дерек чувствует, как Стайлз дрожит под ним и –  серьезно? Стайлз пахнет потом, спермой и мылом и, но, судя по пульсу, он снова начинает заводиться, хотя кончил три минуты назад.  
–  Забудь, – пальцы Дерека поглаживают Стайлза пониже спины.  
Когда Дерек повторяет путь своих рук, но теперь уже зубами, Стайлз, выругавшись, буквально растекается по матрасу, и это самое прекрасное в мире зрелище, которое только видел Дерек.  
–  Ты…?  
Дерек обрывает его первым же прикосновением языка, едва дразнит, но Стайлз сдувается, как шарик, не успев закончить предложение.  
–  Твою мать. И сколько же пунктов ты собираешься вычеркнуть из списка сегодня?  
Дерек большими пальцами разводит его ягодицы пошире.  
–  Столько, сколько ты мне позволишь.  
И больше Стайлз не способен на связную речь, хотя Дерек и так не слышит ничего, кроме его сорванного дыхания, бешеного тока крови в венах и мокрых звуков, с которыми вылизывает его дырку. И когда Стайлз по нарастающей переходит от “ебать!” до “Дерек, умоляю”, Дерек, наконец, отстраняется и проталкивает два пальца ему в рот, Стайлз легко принимает оба и тут же выталкивает языком.  
–  Дерек, если ты не трахнешь меня сию же секунду, богом клянусь, я…  
–  Что ты? – спрашивает Дерек. Стайлз в ответ лишь стонет. –  Что, Стайлз? Публика заинтригована. Что ты сделаешь?  
Стайлз вновь разочарованно стонет.  
–  Сейчас? Кончу без твоей помощи. А теперь вставь в меня свой член!  
Дерек не спорит, тянется к прикроватной тумбочке, ориентируясь на запах латекса, и находит презервативы и смазку. На секунду ему становится безумно жалко, что приходится использовать презерватив: так как он оборотень, безопасный секс –  наименьшая из его проблем, но все же разрывает упаковку, раскатывает резинку по члену и покрывает его смазкой.  
–  Дааа, –  стонет Стайлз и напрягается, неловко пытаясь подтянуть под себя колени.  
Дерек помогает ему: Стайлз выглядит охуенно в этой позе, и в обычной ситуации Дерек бы с радостью трахнул его сзади, но сейчас…  
Дерек опрокидывает его на спину.  
Стайлз смеется, слегка задыхаясь:  
–  Серьезно, просто супер! –  и тянет Дерека целоваться.  
Дерек не отказывает ему и продолжает целовать Стайлза, даже когда разводит его колени, закидывает одну ногу себе на плечо, чтобы освободить руку, и направляет себя.  
Стайлз издает невероятно вкусные стоны, когда Дерек вталкивается внутрь. Стайлз горячий и тесный настолько, что у Дерека на секунду темнеет в глазах.  
–  Дерек, Дерек, –  Стайлз как пьяный, и у Дерека внутри что-то сжимается от понимания, что Стайлз такой из-за него.  
Он откидывается назад, чтобы потом толкнуться вперед одним слитным движением, отчего Стайлз бормочет что-то бессвязное и вцепляется в одеяло. Дерек давно догадался, что Стайлз любитель покричать. И сейчас он совершенно бесстыден в своем удовольствии: насаживается на член, задыхается, когда Дерек двигается назад. Красивый до безумия.  
Такой чертовски красивый в тот момент, когда Дерек тянется вперед, чтобы прижать оба колена Стайлза к матрасу, ловя каждое движение и выражение на его лице, чтобы случайно не навредить. Стайлз сгибается, не выказывая ни малейшего признака неудобства от позы, и это, по мнению Дерека, что-то за гранью добра и зла, ведь, черт побери, Дерек же сложил его почти вдвое!  
–  Ты сможешь потерпеть? Хочу держать тебя так, пока трахаю.  
–  Да, блядь, да! Все что угодно!  
Господь всемогущий, этот парень убьет его. Плевать. Дерек стискивает зубы и слегка усиливает давление на бедра Стайлза.  
–  Тебе помочь, или ты сам?...  
Стайлз весело фыркает и закидывает ногу за шею, помогая согнуть себя в правильную позу, а потом подпихивает подушку под задницу. Дерек почти теряет контроль и впивается когтями в собственное бедро, чтобы не поехать крышей окончательно, потому что… Твою ж мать. Стайлз смотрит на него снизу вверх широко распахнутыми глазами, распухшие губы чуть приоткрыты.  
–  Ты сломал, тебе и платить*, –  шепчет ему Стайлз, зрачки расползлись во всю радужку, пальцы обхватывают член... А затем он берет у себя в рот.  
Если Дерек выживет в ближайшие пять минут, то они станут лучшими минутами в его жизни. Он сжимает зубы еще крепче и сосредотачивается на том, чтобы не сбиваться с плавного, ровного ритма. Стайлз человек, так ведь? Дерек очень легко может его сломать.  
Но видимо их поцелуй как-то повлиял на него, выпустил на волю животную жажду, потому что вся энергия, которую Дерек не тратит на вколачивание Стайлза в матрас, вдруг выплескивается из его рта непрерывным потоком грязных пошлостей.  
–  На что угодно готов спорить, ты постоянно так делаешь, –  шепчет Дерек, поглаживая Стайлза по щеке кончиками пальцев. –  Я бы обязательно попробовал, если бы был настолько гибким, –  он вталкивает большой палец в рот Стайлза прямо рядом с членом, –  Ты… Ты делал так прошлой ночью? Когда думал обо мне.  
Стайлз стонет, напряженно и громко, и этот звук наверняка доставляет невероятные ощущения его члену. Стон – совсем не ответ, но Дереку, на самом деле, и не нужно выяснять правду. Он толкается вперед, выверенно, медленно.  
–  Я хочу знать, чего еще тебе хочется, –  хрипит Дерек. –  Я хочу трахнуть тебя у стены, я хочу отдрочить тебе в душе. Я хочу кончить тебе на лицо.  
Стайлз под ним издает сдавленный хрип, и Дерек лижет его в губы.  
–  Что? Ты же хотел список. Я просто..., –  снова толчок, –  делюсь своими фантазиями.  
Стайлз опять стонет, и Дерек догадывается, что не ошибся со своим предположением: Стайлзу очень хочется огрызнуться, но гораздо сильнее не хочется отрываться от своего занятия. Кто знал, что Стайлза легко можно заткнуть таким вот способом?  
Оргазм Стайлза, когда он все-таки случается, не становится сюрпризом. Ему предшествуют длинные стоны и рывки бедер. К тому времени, когда Стайлз уже лишь тихо вздрагивает, приходя в себя, его собственная сперма растекается по его же лицу.  
Но Дерека оргазм настигает совершенно внезапно. Он словно тонет в Стайлзе, дрожа и задыхаясь, с ног до головы увязнув в запахе его спермы, в тугом сжатии мускулов и в том, как Стайлз слизывает с губ собственное семя. Все это оказывается настолько сильным, что руки Дерека на секунду подламываются, к несчастью для Стайлза. Хорошо еще, что тот сейчас похож на амебу и не реагирует ни на что.  
Дерек приходит в себя, осторожно вытаскивает член и отодвигается. Волчьи инстинкты протестуют, но он, правда-правда, не может остаться вот так. Стайлз, может быть, сейчас и не жалуется, но в скором времени начнет, если Дерек не даст ему как следует растянуться.  
–  Лучший в мире лжец, –  говорит Стайлз, пальцем убирая остатки спермы со своего лица.  
Дерек смеется и сползает так, чтобы его левая нога лежала у Стайлза на правом бедре.  
–  Не хуже тебя.  
–  Ох. Кажется, ты меня сломал. Совсем сломал.  
Дерек на мгновение беспокойно вскидывается, но Стайлз все такой же вялый, удовлетворенный и совсем не сломанный. Просто драматизирует.  
–  Оргазмы превращают тебя в королеву драмы. Окей, буду знать.  
–  Пф, о чем ты? Анита Хардон** разочаровалась бы во мне, узнай она, что ты так думаешь. –  Анита Хард..он? –  задушенно переспрашивает Дерек. Что?...  
–  Дрэг – квин***. Она меня практически усыновила, когда мне было шестнадцать. Мы со Скоттом пошли в гей –  клуб: он получил бесплатную выпивку, а я –  трансвеститов. Весьма несправедливо.  
Дерек моментально представляет себе мелкого Стайлза посреди гей-клуба, и ни секунды не верит, что не нашлось желающих. И тут же испытывает безмерную благодарность к этой Аните. Интересно, встретятся ли они когда-нибудь, и удастся ли ему сердечно ее поблагодарить за защиту девственной задницы Стайлза?  
–  Ммм, –  Стайлз сонно вздыхает, –  Я потный. Душ?  
–  Да, –  стоило только подумать о душе, как стала очевидным вся гениальность идеи.  
–  Отнесешь меня? –  просит Стайлз, и Дерек… Дерек не может устоять перед таким соблазном. 

* Ты сломал, тебе и платить – в смысле, «отвечай за последствия своих действий».

**hardon – слэнг. «стояк»

*** дрэг – квин –  сленговое выражение для обозначения артистов мужского пола, использующих женские образы, переодеваясь в одежду женского пола.

 

  
*  
Как оказалось, Стайлз был прав. Дерек? Бог секса. Просто как...ух! Его друзьям в ближайшую неделю сильно повезет, если они смогут дозваться до Стайлза, витающего в облаках. Серьезно, у него только что случился лучший секс в жизни, а теперь его собственный, сумасшедший горячий любовник (парень?) несет Стайлза в душ.  
Как будто Стайлз ничего не весит.  
Они определенно должны трахнуться у стены. Чуть позже.  
Стайлз, довольный жизнью, откидывается на стену, с радостью давая Дереку возможность позаботиться о нем. Кто знал, что парень станет таким лапочкой, если разок вытрахать из него всю хмурость?  
–  Я знаю твой секрет, –  вяло делится Стайлз, пока Дерек аккуратно намыливает ему голову.  
На секунду Дерек замирает, но Стайлз тут же протестует, бодает головой его ладони.  
–  Серьезно?  
–  Ммм, –  подтверждает Стайлз, –  Ты душка, –  он позволяет Дереку наклонить свою голову назад, чтобы смыть шампунь, а потом открывает глаза и улыбается. –  Ты трахаешься, как секс –  машина, но любишь обниматься. Ты из фанатов обнимашек. Готов поспорить, во сне ты прилипаешь, как осьминог.  
Дерек тихо фыркает.  
–  Может и так, –  допускает он и тянется за лейкой душа, чтобы вымыть остатки смазки из задницы Стайлза. Какой джентльмен.  
–  Это нормально, мне нравится, –  говорит ему Стайлз, –  Нравится быть тем единственным человеком, кто знает, что в душе ты плюшевый мишка.  
Дерек вешает лейку на кронштейн.  
–  Но ведь этот секрет в надежных руках, правда?  
Господи, его голос звучит так нежно. Так и привыкнуть недолго. И выглядит Дерек так же: выражение лица очень мягкое, намек на улыбку притаился в уголках рта. Стайлз вдруг ощущает невероятное чувство собственничества, словно эта улыбка должна адресовываться только ему. Словно он выбьет глаза всякому, кто еще ее видел. Наверное, это не та информация, которой стоит делиться на первом свидании.  
–  Все твои секреты со мной в надежных руках, –  говорит он серьезно. И опускает взгляд. Офигеть, у Дерека опять стоит.  
Пару долгих мгновений Дерек смотрит на него очень внимательно, а потом кивает, разбивая создавшееся напряжение.  
–  Да, я тоже начинаю так думать.  
Стайлз хмурится и в свою очередь окидывает его внимательным взглядом:  
–  Почему у тебя такой тон, словно ты собираешься сделать признание, которое пошатнет основы мира?  
Дерек пожимает плечами, но прямого ответа не дает.  
Стайлз предлагает снова позаботиться об эрекции Дерека — он вполне неплох в минетах и у него практически текут слюнки от самой идеи — но Дерек только отмахивается:  
–  Я слишком проголодался. В первую очередь надо подкрепиться.  
В итоге они перебираются к кухонной стойке и к остаткам сливочной курицы и ло–мейн в коробочках. Потом они едят брауни. Дерек с непристойными звуками вгрызается в шоколадную сдобу и громко стонет, обнаружив внутри карамель.  
–  Стайлз. Это просто офигенно.  
Стайлз усмехается.  
–  Это был мой запасной план на тот случай, если бы ты не захотел заниматься со мной сексом. Соблазнение шоколадом.  
Дерек в ответ задорно, по-мальчишески улыбается, поэтому Стайлз скармливает ему еще больше брауни и немного печенюшек.  
Когда Дерек сметает впечатляющее количество выпечки — впечатляющее даже по меркам живущего в Стайлзе пятнадцатилетнего подростка — Стайлз не может удержаться:  
–  Неудивительно, что Эрика бесится насчет твоей любви к сладкому. Почему же ты не весишь под двести кило?  
Дерек моментально краснеет и опускает взгляд на свои пальцы, наполовину облепленные крошками. Секунду назад он облизывал их, чтобы очистить.  
–  Ну, –  начинает он. Потом глубоко вздыхает и наклоняется, чтобы вымыть руки в раковине. –  Мне надо тебе кое- что рассказать.

  
*  
За всю свою бытность оборотнем Дерек никогда еще такого не делал, никогда не открывался кому-то. Когда он обнаружил, что отец Айзека его избивает, то пошел к матери и оставил все разговоры на нее. Она альфа. Это ее работа.  
Но только не в случае с отношениями Дерека со Стайлзом.  
–  Пожалуй, тебе стоит сесть, –  Дерек на секунду запинается, потому что Стайлз уже и так сидит, только на стойке, а не на стуле. –  На что-то со спинкой, –  добавляет он.  
Стайлз медленно слизывает крошки с губ и слегка бледнеет.  
–  О боже, Дерек, ты что, умираешь?  
Дереку почти смешно.  
–  Нет, Господи, нет. Я здоров, клянусь. Да я, наверняка, здоровее любого человека, которого ты когда–либо встречал.  
–  Хорошо, –  с сомнением тянет Стайлз, но соскальзывает со столешницы и садится за стол. –  Я слушаю.  
Это как пластырь содрать, убеждает себя Дерек.  
–  Это прозвучит немного странно, –  ладно, не совсем как пластырь содрать.  
–  Дерек. Выкладывай.  
А пошло оно все к черту.  
–  Я оборотень.  
Стайлз, не моргая, смотрит на него. А потом, очень медленно, по его щекам ползет вверх румянец.  
–  Проваливай.  
Пораженный до глубины души, Дерек отшатывается. Он никогда не думал… Господи, Стайлз считает его чудовищем. Вся его семья: его стая, целая его жизнь –  и он потеряет их. Из–за чего?  
Когда же он научится не наступать на одни и те же грабли снова и снова? Дерек каждый, каждый раз доверяется не тем людям. Только он думал, что Стайлз другой.  
–  Я… –  Дерек не может выговорить ни слова, но, может, это и к лучшему.  
Потому что Стайлз продолжает говорить.  
–  Знаешь, если ты не собираешься встречаться со мной, то так и скажи, –  он с силой хлопает ладонью по столу. –  Да, ты мне нравишься, но я уже взрослый мальчик. Просто скажи мне! Тебе совсем не обязательно придумывать какую-то безумную ложь, чтобы убедить меня, что ты сумасшедший или…  
Дерек идиот. Сказать кому-то, что ты оборотень –  не то же самое, что рассказать о своем диабете. Иногда он забывает, что люди не впитывают с молоком матери знание о сверхъестественном.  
Стайлз внезапно затихает посреди своего гневного монолога и хмурится.  
–  Почему ты улыбаешься?  
Дерек перекидывается.  
Стайлз падает со стула. Ну, почти: теперь, когда секрет Дерека уже не секрет, Дерек может двигаться достаточно быстро, чтобы успеть поймать Стайлза до того, как тот ударится об пол.  
–  Твою ж мать! –  вопит Стайлз, откинувшись на руки Дерека, и разглядывает его лицо круглыми глазами.  
На секунду Дереку представляется, что они похожи на персонажей какой-нибудь романтической комедии. А потом Стайлз говорит:  
–  Твою ж мать! Ты оборотень!  
–  Ага, –  и Дерек совершенно беспричинно очарован.  
Стайлз трогает его лицо, гладит Дерека по щеке и лбу.  
–  Чувак, а что у тебя с бровями?  
Дереку внезапно становится очень смешно. Он осторожно выпрямляется, продолжая удерживать Стайлза.  
–  Я не знаю, –  честно отвечает он, –  никогда не задумывался. Тебе стоило бы посмотреть на Лору.  
Стайлз усмехается:  
–  Даже не знаю, приятель, у нее таких нет.  
Он проводит кончиком большого пальца над левым глазом Дерека.  
–  Чувак, тут слишком много бровей, чтобы они могли просто так взять и исчезнуть.  
Шутки ради Дерек рычит и сверкает голубыми глазами.  
Стайлз хватает ртом воздух:  
–  Офигеть! Как ты это сделал?  
–  Не знаю, –  Дерек пожимает плечами. –  Просто взял и… сделал?  
–  А что еще ты умеешь? Штуки с глазами, рычание, сверх –  скорость… Твою мать, либидо!  
Дерек слегка краснеет, потому что он никогда раньше не попадал в такие ситуации. Объяснять кому-то, что у его члена нет кнопки “выкл.” … Он едва заметно кивает, хотя Стайлз не слишком-то обращает внимание.  
–  Что еще?  
Дерек опять пожимает плечами.  
–  Не так много. Я быстрее, сильнее, восприятие у меня более тонкое, чем у человека. Быстрее выздоравливаю.  
–  “Не так много”, говорит он, –  передразнивает Стайлз с улыбкой. –  Мой новый парень просто самый обыкновенный супер–герой.  
У Дерека вспыхивают щеки:  
–  Парень? –  эхом повторяет он, а сердце сбивается с ритма.  
Стайлз застывает на середине слова –  он что-то бормотал насчет условий регенерации –  и слегка кривится, откровенно смущенный.  
–  Гм, ну, я имею в виду, если ты хочешь?... Потому что я, черт побери, до смерти хочу, чтобы такой секс был у меня каждый день. Или дважды в день. А может и трижды. И я слышал, что ты не против, –  он бросает взгляд Дереку в пах, и член Дерека дергается, как по команде. –  Насколько я вижу, некоторым частям твоего тела нравится эта идея.  
–  Мне всему нравится эта идея, –  игриво рычит Дерек.  
Стайлз вздрагивает, но все равно продолжает нахально:  
–  Отлично, потому что я фантазировал, как ты будешь втрахивать меня в стену. А теперь, когда я знаю про твою сверхъестественную силу… Ставлю десятку, ты бы смог трахнуть меня на весу, обойдясь и без стены.  
У Дерека пересыхает во рту, и он облизывает губы.  
–  Есть только один способ проверить это.

 

*  
К утру понедельника Стайлз проставил галочку напротив удивительно большого количества пунктов в своим списке. И сейчас, когда в его постели находится самый настоящий, вдохновляющий на творчество Дерек, Стайлз придумал бы еще больше вариантов.  
Когда он приходит на работу, Айзек кидает лишь один –  единственный взгляд на него и кашляет в кулак.  
–  Привет, Стайлз. Хорошо провел выходные?  
Стайлз, пожалуй, совсем не хочет знать, что рассказало обостренное чутье Айзека про выходные Стайлза.  
–  Да, нашел неплохой способ, –  делится он весело. Интересно, будет очень грубо, если он скажет Айзеку, что на целых три дня изгнал Скотта к Эллисон, и все это время трахался? Скорее всего.  
Айзек фыркает:  
–  Ты собрался кого-то учить в таком состоянии?  
У Стайлза на бедрах, заднице и чуть ниже синяки в форме пальцев, три красочных засоса над вырезом футболки, след от укуса на ключице и на левой ягодице. Он, черт побери, инструктор по йоге, и у него все еще приятно тянет во всем теле.  
А еще Дерек не хотел выпускать его сегодня из кровати. Даже формулировка “как прилипчивый осьминог” не сможет до конца описать обнимательные привычки Дерека.  
–  Уверен, я как-нибудь справлюсь, –  безмятежно отмахивается Стайлз. Его футболка достаточно тесная и не соскользнет, открывая еще что–то компрометирующее, даже если он будет на голове стоять.  
Позади него открывается дверь, и входит Денни. Слишком рано для того, кого обычно можно встретить лишь поздно вечером в баре, и Стайлз расплывается в широкой улыбке.  
–  Ну, я, пожалуй, пойду.  
Его первое занятие проходит в дымке удовольствия от горящих мускулов и любопытных взглядов. К одиннадцати Стайлз уже нагуливает аппетит, так что он направляется в тренерскую, чтобы перехватить банан и йогурт.  
К несчастью для Стайлза, тренерская занята.  
Лора при виде его громко присвистывает:  
–  Нифига себе. Нам стоит купить ему намордник?  
–  Не только «нет», но «черт побери, нет!» –  Стайлз устраивается в кресле за столом и засовывает в рот ложку йогурта. –  Не доставай меня и, может быть, для тебя найдутся брауни. Дерек говорит, сырный крем –  твой любимый.  
Лора насмешливо ему улыбается:  
–  А я хорошо его выдрессировала.  
Дерек объявляется как раз тогда, когда Стайлз приканчивает банан, и смотрит на него с тем же до нелепого обожающим выражением лица, с которым пялился на Стайлза все выходные. И Стайлз догадывается, что сам выглядит точно так же, потому что следующее, что говорит Лора, это:  
–  Фу, вы отвратительны. Кажется, меня тошнит.  
У Дерека краснеют уши, но он стоически встречает взгляд сестры.  
–  Внезапно у меня возник неодолимый порыв вслух предаться воспоминаниям о том лете, когда ты влюбилась в… как же его звали? Дом? О, нет, точно –  Дэн. Потому что ты все время звала его Очень Вкусный Дэн.  
–  Очень смешно. В любом случае, просто помни, что я на два года старше и тоже могу вспомнить про тебя кучу позорных историй, –  Лора встает и машет им рукой на прощанье. –  Увидимся, мальчики. Не волнуйся, Стайлз, мы с тобой поболтаем позже.  
–  Жду с нетерпением.  
Дерек что-то ворчит себе под нос, но в остальном просто откровенно рад видеть Стайлза, так что Стайлз разрешает прижать себя к стене и отвечает на приветственный поцелуй. Вот такой он самоотверженный.  
После своего последнего урока Стайлз остается маяться без дела в зале с тренажерами, флиртуя с Дереком, и не уходит, хотя Дереку вроде как и положено еще пару часов отработать. Талия находит их как раз в тот момент, когда Стайлз, всерьез увлеченный полу–публичным флиртом, на который Дерек реагирует с не меньшим энтузиазмом, опирается одной рукой о верхнюю распорку тренажера и выгибается, демонстрируя руки и шею. А что? Стайлз увлекается йогой, он хорошо знает, как работает человеческое тело.  
Что он знает не настолько хорошо, так это свою футболку, которая в этот момент приподнимается достаточно и дает любому желающему возможность одним быстрым взглядом оценить количество синяков вокруг его талии, не скрытой штанами.  
–  Бог мой, Стайлз, –  голос Талии полон сочувствия. –  Такое чувство, что ты попал под каток. Надеюсь, эти синяки не сильно болят.  
Стайлзу кажется, что его лицо полыхает еще сильнее, чем у Дерека.  
–  Я в порядке, в полном, –  несмотря на ее сочувствующий взгляд, у Стайлза есть ужасное подозрение, что она прекрасно знает о происхождении синяков и таким образом дразнит сына. Эта женщина –  сущий дьявол. Она ни в коем случае не должна познакомиться с его отцом.  
–  Ну, что ж, рада слышать. А теперь, –  и она лучисто улыбается им обоим, — Лора сказала мне, что самое время для поздравлений. И раз уж Дерек наконец вытащил голову из задницы и признался, я просто хочу сказать, что я очень рада! –  Талия мягко улыбается и переводит нежный взгляд с Дерека на Стайлза. –  Я бы с удовольствием попросила Дерека, но знаю, что он наверняка забудет, так что я просто уберу посредника. К тому же, не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то расстроился.  
–  Пардон? –  Стайлз озадаченно хмурится. Он практически уверен, что ему не кажется, и она на самом деле говорит какую-то бессмыслицу.  
–  Ты приглашен на семейный ужин, конечно же! Следующая суббота, ровно в пять. Отец Дерека и его дядя Питер до смерти хотят познакомиться с тобой, –  она расплывается в слепящей улыбке.  
И тут Стайлз чувствует, как у него от нервов сводит живот. Если судить по выпученным глазам Дерека, тот испытывает нечто более сложное, чем просто нервозность.  
–  Отлично, тогда жду вас обоих. Не забудьте, в субботу в пять. А, кстати! К тому времени Кора наконец- то приедет домой на каникулы. Встретитесь сразу со всей семьей целиком, –  Талия машет им рукой на прощанье и исчезает.  
Стайлз оборачивается к бледному, как простыня, Дереку.  
–  Стайлз, –  хрипит тот, –  что ты думаешь насчет немедленного побега?  
–  Я предпочитаю термин “тактическое отступление”, –  Стайлз в оцепенении. –  В нем гораздо больше достоинства.  
Дерек все еще пугающе бледный, но умудряется выдавить слабую улыбку и делает еще несколько подходов на тренажере. Чем отвлекает. Очень. Но потом его улыбка увядает, и Дерек он тихо произносит:  
–  Ты не обязан.  
–  Не глупи. Мне придется с ними встретиться когда–нибудь.  
Судя по выражению лица Дерека, он не особо верил в такой ответ. Им придется поработать над его низкой самооценкой.  
–  Хорошо.  
–  Кроме того, –  продолжает Стайлз, –  уверен, я смогу справиться со слабенькими подколами. Это тебе следует беспокоиться.  
Дерек вскидывает бровь.  
–  Оу?  
–  Оу, –  согласно кивает Стайлз, –  Потому что вчера… Я вроде как пропустил воскресный завтрак с папой. Обязательный.  
–  Оу, –  повторяет Дерек. Он выглядит слегка нездорово.  
–  Ага, –  говорит Стайлз, –  сегодня утром я получит от него сообщение на голосовую почту. У меня строгие инструкции по принесению извинений в это воскресенье, так что...  
–  Я твое извинение?  
–  Ты мое извинение, –  Стайлз тянется и взъерошивает Дереку волосы. –  И, по счастью, ты очень хорошее извинение, потому что мой папа шериф и докапываться –  его профессия.  
– О боже, –  у Дерека слегка трясутся руки, когда он растирает ими лицо. Это невероятно мило. –  Ну, в крайнем случае я регенерирую, если он станет стрелять в меня.  
Стайлз фыркает.  
–  Он не собирается в тебя стрелять. Хотя не стоит ему откровенно рассказывать, что за все выходные мы выбирались из постели только поесть и помыться, –  он замолкает и быстро оглядывается на Лору, которая идет через зал, слегка склонив голову в их сторону, после чего гнусно добавляет:  
–  Или насчет того эпизода со стиральной машинкой тоже лучше промолчать.  
Дерек прослеживает его взгляд и ухмыляется, глядя на Лору, на лице которой начинает проступать шок и ужас.  
–  А про глазурь?  
–  Особенно про глазурь, –  Стайлз легонько пинает коленом ногу Дерека. –  А теперь дай мне твой ключ от дома.  
–  Что?  
–  Мне нужно время на подготовку, –  говорит Стайлз. –  И после того, как я, чтобы потрахаться, выгнал Скотта из квартиры на все выходные, думаю, будет правильно, если мы проведем сегодняшнюю ночь у тебя в квартире, раз уж у тебя нет соседа.  
Дерек послушно лезет в свой карман.  
–  Но зачем я даю тебе свои ключи?  
Вау, да он в самом деле новичок в отношениях. Стайлзу это нравится.  
–  Тебе стоит сделать небольшой перерыв в упражнениях и подумать над этим, –  советует он, пока Дерек пытается сдернуть ключи с ремешка. Дерек тихонько ругается себе под нос, а Стайлз тянется к нему, прижимается к его рту в быстром, горячем поцелуе.  
–  Увидимся дома.  
Стайлз, может, и не оборотень, но ему не нужны глаза на затылке, чтобы почувствовать взгляд, которым Дерек провожает его задницу все то время, что Стайлз идет к двери.

 

 

двери.

 


End file.
